


Selected Scenes from Twilight (in the Style of F. Kafka)

by Welfycat



Category: KAFKA Franz - Works, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two scenes from Stephenie Meyer's vampire novel Twilight as if they were written by Franz Kafka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected Scenes from Twilight (in the Style of F. Kafka)

\- Bella's first encounter with Edward (pg 43-44, paperback ed.)

“Hello,” said E. His voice was faint, almost containing a musical essence.

Bella looked at the figure sitting next to her. Next to her, yet far away as he could be and still be said to be seated at the same table. Edward's hair was a subject of wonderment, dripping and untidy. His face could be remarked upon as appearing in the manner of which crystals reflect light. His eyes conflicted with the nature of the rest of his facial features.

“I am called E. Cullen,” said E., “I refused to introduce myself to you last week, as would have been polite when a new student arrives. You're Bella Swan. One wonders why your family would have chosen a name that suggests the image of a beautiful swan. Perhaps they are unaware of the associations that swans possess. Or, perhaps they are aware and found the name fitting.”

Bella stared, confused. The words that E. had spoken were polite, or at the very least maintained the illusion of politeness. She was aware that she was now expected to speak in return, for this is how conversations functioned.

“You know my name?” Bella felt that asking for clarification was a suitable response.

“Everyone knows your name, Bella. We've all been waiting for you to arrive.” E.'s laugh held the same musical quality of his voice, though somehow more disturbing when coupled with his words.

Bella found E.'s words to be disturbing, but not in the way that she probably should have. “You use the diminutive form of my name, whereas I believe that many people refer to me by the name Charlie - my father - calls me.” Bella persisted in using her father's name in an attempt to distance herself from the man that she felt a certain amount of conflict with for no reason that she could discern.

“Oh,” E. said, bringing a halt to the almost conversation that had taken place between them.

Bella was forced to look away, unable to function where she did not understand her social role.

 

\- Bella sits with Edward after he reveals his true form (pg 275 paperback ed.)

E. tentatively touched the side of Bella's neck, fully aware that this location was alluring and could lead to the instant death of his teenaged paramour if he lost control of his urges for a mere instant.

Bella remained still, believing that her willingness to remain unmoving under the grasp of the blood thirsty predator was a sign of being unafraid, unaware that may people freeze when they encounter danger.

“Perfectly fine,” E. said, clearly pleased with the immobility that he had inspired.

Bella believed that she could feel her blood racing, her circulatory system offering encouragement to attempt to save herself from the man who was holding her here in the forest, captive and miles away from civilization.

“The blood flushing your cheeks is lovely.” E. said, his voice pitched low and gentle as he moved his hands to grasp Bella's face. “Be very still.” E. reminded Bella, with no small suggestion of mind control.

E. leaned over Bella before placing his frozen face against her throat, trapping Bella against the forest floor. The wind and the sun traced over E.'s hair and features, distracting Bella from the possibility that she could easily die and being consumed in this faraway place with no one to ever find what left of her remains.

E. slid his hands further down Bella's neck and brought his ear down to listen against her chest, ignoring the shocked shiver of the young woman he professed to hold in such regard. He listened to her heart; the sound that meant prey to him for more than a century.

“Ah,” E. sighed.


End file.
